


The Ross Boys and Sturt

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: The Ross Boys sexual Adventures [4]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Luke and Ravi are home by themselfs doing things on their oen when Sturt drops by to see of all people Luke. Soon Sturt wants to join the fun. What will thease boys get into? Only one way to find out.





	The Ross Boys and Sturt

**Author's Note:**

> The last story of my Jessie searies. I do have little more Jessie stories but that will have to wait until im done posting my stories from Nifty. 
> 
> Well anywas like my other Jessie stories I dont own, work for, don't know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway.
    
    
    It has been about two years since Luke lost the bet to Ravi. None of them
    will forget those two weeks after the bet. In fact two months after Luke
    claimed "I Can Do Anything" and lost the bet, he was now able to do what
    Ravi could do that he couldn't do with Ravi's help of corse. Just like last
    time it was just them, but Emma was at work, Jessie was able to do what she
    wanted, Zeri was at a friend's and Brtrom is at a butlers convention. As
    Luke was playing a game Ravi was watching one of his secret videos of boys
    having 'fun' with each other. He was at the end of the one he was
    watching. This one happens to be of Luke and Brett. Ravi just happens to
    place some cameras around the house to make his own sexy movies. Of corse
    he edits them so Luke is in all of them. Ravi still has a crush on his
    brother Luke and have been taping him ever since the bet was over. He had
    seen him take a shower sleep in the nude played with himself extra. He even
    has a good amount of Jessie having her fun which he will give Luke for his
    birthday. Every video Ravi makes he gives them titles such as Luke Naked
    Dance 5, Luke's jacking off marathon. The one he was watching was called
    Luke Steels From Emma. Once the movie was over Ravi was still horny so he
    decided to edit one the footage he had captured over the few months. As he
    was looking at the folders he decided to pick the footage from in Luke's
    room. Ravi fast forward to the point he saw Luke entered his room. Rovi
    just smiled as he seen Luke doing flips on his bed naked. Ravi's slowly
    jacked himself. Soon his eyes went big when he saw Stuart. What happen next
    really got Ravi horny and was glad he went all out and got the spy cameras
    with sound. After Rovi came at the video he wiped himself off and named the
    video Luke Teaches Stuart. Ravi could not believe what the two of them have
    done. Rovi for one wants to have his own sexy fun with Luke and have it be
    recorded too.  Soon Ravi went to see what Luke was doing without looking on
    his computer. Ravi opened the door and smiled at Luke. Luke was doing what
    Ravi taught him.
    
    "I see you are doing that better than me.  Dose that feel great or what."
    
    "Yah but your neck gets tired after a while."
    
    "We'll I can help. I know that you are strait but I'm always here to please
    you if you want. Think of it as a thank you. After all you are keeping my
    secret."
    
    "Yes I am and if you want to suck me, fuck you or even pee on you like last
    time I will."
    
    "Really you would pee on me again?"
    
    "Why not."
    
    "That would be lovely. Is it wearied that I want to know what you're cum
    taste like even your pee!"
    
    "Not if you are into that stuff. Who knows maybe it would be interesting to
    see what you're cum taste like."
    
    "Really you want to suck my dick?"
    
    "We'll its only far."
    
    "Would you I don't know put my dick in you? Or at least one of my toys?"
    
    "You have toys?"
    
    "Yah I made them myself others are just toys and other things you can find
    at a store and use them as sex toys.  I have dildos, vibrates, beads, and
    balls that I shoot out of my ass. I mostly use ping bong balls. Oh I also
    give myself daily anemas."
    
    "I'll may try it if it's small. And what are anemas?"
    
    "It's where you put water in your ass throw a little hose to clean the
    inside of your ass and you squirt out the water and the remaining shit you
    have. I even do it even if I did not take one. It just feels good."
    
    "Oh ok. Also what else you do?"
    
    "Oh I pee on myself while in the shower I even drink it."
    
    "Um ok. So anyways you think you can help a brother out?"
    
    "Ok what do you need?"
    
    "Three things. One can you make a replica of this?"
    
    Luke soon pulls out a dildo from his bed.
    
    "I got this from Jessie's room and I want to keep this one and replace hers
    with a replica."
    
    "I can do that what's the other two things?"
    
    "Make another replica but with this bad boy just in case I'm not home to
    fuck you when you need it."
    
    Ravi smiled at the thought making a dildo the size of Luke's dick and
    wanted to know the other thing is.
    
    "And suck me off? I'm super horny."
    
    Ravi did not need to be told twice. He was soon on his knees sucking
    away. Luke just moaned and held Ravi's head. Ravi sucked faster and
    faster. He soon stopped to suck Luke's balls. Rovi soon went back sucking
    Luke's dick when Stuart walked in on the action. Luke waved him over using
    his head and Stuart smiled. He quickly got naked and went on to Luke's bed
    helping Ravi suck. Ravi was taken back some but was now even more horny as
    this was their first three way. He saw the naked boy and he too got naked
    and closed the door. Soon the three boys ended sucking each other. Stuart
    was sucking Ravi, Ravi sucking Luke, and Luke sucking Stuart. During the
    triangle Ravi and Stuart traded dicks. The first time since the bet Luke is
    sucking Ravi's dick. Everyone was soon getting close to shoot out their
    cum. Once again the younger boys switched places. Once the boys came Luke
    was having Stuart's cum Stuart was having Ravi's and Ravi was having
    Luke's. That took allot of the boys. Ravi soon seen the time and quickly
    got up and dressed. Luke and Stuart soon followed knowing that someone will
    be home soon. Stuart was about to leave when Luke stopped him. Luke opened
    up his mini fridge ant took out a small cup with a lid on it. Inside was
    his cum.
    
    "Here I know you like the taste of my cum so here it is."
    
    "Thanks."
    
    Stuart quickly took off the lid and started to drink Luke's cum. Once the
    cum was gone he gave the cup back to Luke. Ravi quickly turned Stuart
    around. The two of them started to make out. They quickly broke the kiss
    when they heard the elevator ding. Stuart soon left from the kitchen
    door. Luke soon was back playing video games and Ravi went back to his room
    saving the video as The Ross Boys and Stuart. Two days later the three of
    them had a sleepover of all places the panic room. Mostly to keep their sex
    quite. There was a big air Matisse for them. A table of snacks and
    drinks. Another table of Ravi's sex toys and a big tarp on the ground. Then
    there was the hidden cameras. When the boys walked in Luke saw the sex toys
    that Ravi set up so did Stuart. Stuart soon seen the tarp on the ground and
    just thought it was for easy clean up if anything did spill. That was until
    Ravi spoke.
    
    "If you have to pee at any time you can pee on me or in my mouth as long as
    I'm on the tarp."
    
    Ravi quickly got naked and the other boys followed. Luke was the first one
    to take a piss once he was naked. He pissed in Ravi's mouth and Ravi just
    swallowed every drop. This just made Stuart wanting to go and Ravi drank
    his piss too. Without skipping a beat Ravi laid down and lifted his legs
    over his head. He soon aimed his dick at his mouth and opens wide. Soon the
    piss was pouring into his mouth.  Once Ravi drank all his piss. The sex
    began. Ravi took the beads and started to put in his ass. Stuart not
    wanting to be left out gave Luke some ping bong balls. Luke soon was
    pushing the balls into Stuart as he begged for more to go inside him. Luke
    quickly found two more balls and one the size of a baseball.  Stuart
    already had six balls in him and they were soon popping out. Luke quickly
    put the balls back in and added the three last ping pong balls and put the
    baseball sized one in last. Luke just watched as each ball slowly popped
    out of Stuart's ass. Once all the balls where out Luke quickly put his dick
    into Stuart's ass. Luke was soon fucking him like a rabbit and before he
    knew it he was now getting fucked by Ravi. All three boys soon end up
    cuming and end up resting while Stuart and Luke had a dick up their ass and
    for Ravi his beads. Once they were done resting They eat some snacks and
    drank plenty of water. Luke soon smiled at Ravi shaking his dick at
    him. Ravi quickly went onto the tarp and soon was getting pissed on. Then
    Stuart joined in causing Ravi to piss on himself too. They end up pissing
    for two minutes before the pissing stopped. Soon the boys where back at
    it. This time Ravi was getting fucked by Luke while he got fucked by
    Stuart. Hours passed and Ravi drank piss three more times got pissed on two
    more times got fucked by Stuart and Luke three times each. As for Luke he
    got fucked six times three times each by Ravi and Stuart. As for Stuart he
    got fucked eight times. Four times each by Luke and Ravi. He even got
    pissed on and dank piss three times each and loved it. As for Luke he did
    not care for the taste of piss and being pissed on was funnier then he
    thought. The boys soon fell asleep but they woke up before anyone else came
    home watched up and got dressed. Luke stood in his room to play another
    video game, Stuart went home and Ravi went to add today's video to the Ross
    Boys and Stuart video.
    
    End
    
    Epilogue
    
    Since then the three of them had sex any chance they got.  From a three way
    or just one on one. Every time they fuck Ravi gets peed on and drinks their
    pee. Their sex has been recorded. Ravi and Stuart later on became
    boyfriends even then they still have sex with Luke. In fact When Ravi and
    Stuart was married Luke drops by to have sex. Regardless if it's a three
    way or even one on one. As for Luke he did get the Jessie videos and end up
    marrying her. They have three kids' two boys and a girl. Jessie even became
    a surrogate twice for Ravi and Stuart. Ravi was the first one to have a kid
    with Jessie then Stuart. They decided the best way was to get a baby was to
    fuck Jessie. Which was weird for them. Each of their kids was a boy. Down
    the road when their kids where little older not only did they messed around
    with each other but they came across all of Ravi's videos of Luke. But
    that's a different story.
    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know and what story you liked the best from the searies. Fell free to read my other stories.


End file.
